A Gift from the Heart
by babyvfan
Summary: What gift does one give to the boy who already has everything? Especially for a holiday like Valentine's day? Sometimes the best things in life are free and the most meaningful gifts comes from within.


**This gift was done in honor of Valentine's day featuring my second favorite OTP. Dedicated to nerdgirl4563 who is the person I got for Snobaz Valentine's day. Nerdgirl4563, I hope you like this gift and I'm so so sooooo sorry it took me forever to get it done. Hope the sweet story makes up for the tardiness.**

* * *

 **A Gift from the Heart**

Fuck, fuck, fuck.

Fuckidty fuck fuck.

For a split moment Simon wanted to laugh at the usage of the word, considering what to come later on. Only a moment though until he heard the front door slowly opening and soft footsteps stepping inside the apartment. They grew louder, and Simon could picture Baz's handsome face darkening as a scowl pitched his face, noticing his absence as he walked further into the apartment. Towards his room.

"Snow?" He heard. His nerves hit him at once like multiple knives, digging into his skin.

 _You could do this_ , he told himself. _You could do this._ He stood up against the Mage, he defeated the Hundrum, and saved the world. For God's sake, he survived five hellish years with Baz before figuring out the best way to shut the git up was kissing.

Simon took in a deep breath and looked at his reflection in the mirror. Messy caramel hair that could never be still no matter how many times he combed it. Eyes colored a bright, unusual shade of blue that were huge. Skin that wasn't bad per say (his acne finally cleared up, thank God, and looked even better now that his wings _finally_ disappeared, along with the tail) but wasn't perfect. Not like Baz whose skin was always smooth and clear, like porcelain.

 _You can do this._

Taking in another deep breath, he wrapped his arms around himself and left the bathroom.

* * *

Baz was going to wring Simon's neck.

Granted, the thought had came to his mind more than once. Over a thousand times if he was going to be honest. Only this time he was tempted to turn the thought into action.

Thanks to his prat of a boyfriend, he had to race back to the apartment through icy rain, courtesy of the text Simon sent him saying that he was needed home. His mind immediately falling to danger, Baz practically speeded over. All whilst canceling the reservations he made for Valentine's Day, reschedule the surprise flight he arranged after dinner to take them to Hawaii ( a place he knew Simon was dying to visit). He didn't even have time to pick up chocolate because he was that worried.

Now he was here, cold and soaked, nothing to show for Valentine's Day.

 _If this idiot called me because he lost the remote so help me_...Anger flared through his body, sharpening his teeth into fangs.

His trail of thoughts were interrupted by the sound of footsteps. He turned over to the bathroom where he saw a familiar mop of caramel hair slipped out the door. He opened his mouth, ready to shoot the hundreds of curses hanging off his tongue. Not a single shoot was fired as he took in what Simon had on.

The crimson-red velvet bedrobe he got him for Christmas last year.

"Hi." Simon smiled. Or at least attempted to smile. His nerves were causing it to slip.

"Hello." Baz blinked, then blinked again to make sure his vision was still intact. Once he was sure, he eyed the robe, pleased to see how it cling onto his body, showing off his frame. He appeared fine so danger couldn't be why he left that urgent message on his phone. The choice of clothing though, while appealing to the eye, pointed to the possibility of the lost remote theory.

Simon tried smiling again, and this one came out more slightly believable. "How was your day?"

"Not entirely unpleasant," Baz answered. "It was actually going quite well until I get an urgent message from my frantic boyfriend telling me to come straight to our apartment."

"Sounds like a git," Simon joked. "How do you stand it?"

"The snogging definitely helps." Baz teased with a shrug.

Simon's smile grew a bit bigger as did Baz's.

"My day was a bit stressful."

"Oh?"

Simon nodded. "I actually tried my hand at shopping for my boyfriend for Valentine's Day."

"Oh?" Baz's interest perked at the word _gift_. "Why was it stressful?"

"Because he's a spoiled prat," At the dark glare Baz shot him, Simon burst into a fit of giggles. "Well he is. He had closets and closets full of designer clothes, shoes, watches. He's been to every place worth visiting more than once. Probably five times each. Owes a line of European cars. Each gift I thought would be good, Penny would say "'It's likely he already has it.'"

Trust Bunce to rain on someone's good-day parade. She did it almost as well as they did.

"I went through a hundred different stores. Searched through thousands of shelves and racks. Yet nothing. I was ready to call it quits." Simon paused, and then continued. "Actually at the time I was ready to punch in one of the store's mirrors it's some fancy loafer."

 _Only Snow_ , Baz thought with an eye-roll.

"Penny stopped me, took the shoe, and talked me down. She took me to the food-court to eat and gave me some pretty good advice."

Advice from Bunce? For his present? Baz wasn't sure if that was a good combination. The girl may have decent brains (well brilliant actually-not that he was ever going to tell her that) but her idea of gifts fell towards books or the latest tech toys. Gifts he wouldn't mind any other time but seemed lack-luster for Valentine's Day.

"And what did dear Bunce have to say?"

Simon gestured towards the bed. Baz raised a suspicious brow but decided to humor him. When he was seated, Simon took another breath and came close to him, standing in front of him.

"Penelope said that I needed to think. About you, our relationship. And that's what I did. Long and hard."

Baz snorted, rolling his eyes as he folded his arms against his chest. "Your poor brain must have been exhausted."

Simon shot him a half-hearted glare that Baz easily saw through. He shuffled his feet and held onto the front flaps of his robe. "I thought about before...when you admitted that I was what you wanted." He shuffled his feet once more, taking in a deep breath he let out slowly.

Baz remembered telling him this when they were entangled on the couch, murmurs of nothingness dripping from their lips. His murmur, though, became something. Simon asked him what was the one thing he wanted most in the world he thought he'd never get it. Without a second thought, Baz answered him, not realizing what he was saying until the words spilled out.

Recalling that afternoon, warmth fluttered in his stomach. He cleared his throat to suppress the feeling. "What exactly are you giving me then?"

"Me." Simon grabbed hold of the bow tied around his waist, keeping the robe together, and pulled at one of the straps, slowly undoing the tie. Once that was done, he shrugged the sleeve off one shoulder, then did so with the other.

The robe slid off his body and fell onto the floor, gathering around his feet.

Revealing absolutely nothing underneath.

"All of me." Simon said.

Baz's jaw fell. And fell and fell. He was surprised he didn't hear a loud clank as it touched the ground. His eyes stared at the mass of slightly-tanned skin, the freckles that dotted the skin, and the curves and muscles that bulged.

All incredibly bare. All belonging to a body he held onto tightly as they slept, often in the same bed which Bunce was sure to tease them mercilessly for whenever they faced their morning walk in shame. One he imagined touching a hundred times before gaining the privilege to do so. One he dreamt of kissing and caressing from head to toe.

And tonight it seemed like the latter might become actually reality.

Baz was….well stunned. That was the only word that came to mind at the moment. Stunned. And within good reason too. They've snogged obviously, and with snogging came fondling and groping. Nothing below the belt though, a preference that suited them both. Simon because he was he still new to the exploration of the other side and the fact he never reached that level with intimacy. Not even with Wellbelove. Baz because of fear. Fear that once he would take more if he was given a taste. Fear that once he had a sample, he wouldn't control himself. Fear that he'd hurt Simon because he might (definitely would) lose control.

And yet here was Snow. His Snow. His Simon. Naked. Willing. Ready.

It took almost forever for his mind to finally snap back into reality. Alert enough to crock his name, "Simon."

His boyfriend smiled, taking another step closer to him.

Baz's head slowly swung from side to side, eyes still glued to the lightly-tanned skin. "We can't."

The words sounded weak to his ears as they did to Simon, who took another step closer.

"We can."

God, his hands were shaking. His entire body was quivering, and he knew it had nothing to do with the damp clothes he still had on. Desire and want flared inside him, vibrating through every cell, as he took in that beautiful freckled skin that was begging to touched. To be kissed, to be licked, to be bitten.

But he couldn't. He reminded himself that this was Simon's first time. That it should be meant for someone he's absolutely sure about. And even though he knew of Simon's feelings for him, Baz still had a hard time believing that they were actually real. That these past few months weren't just another scenario in his head that was bound to end soon. That Simon actually chose him, the spoiled prat, the vampire, the monster.

"We-"

"I love you, Baz." he whispered.

Baz bit his lip hard to hold in his whimper. His hands weren't just shaking, but vibrating, his fingers little quakers that was itching to touch that beautiful skin. He balled them up into fists to fight the temptation, but even that didn't help. Simon certainly didn't help when his hands came to his shirt and undid each button so painfully slow, it was a struggle against Baz and his lungs to continue breathing. Especially as the fabric slide off his shoulders just as Simon's robe did, which the boy tossed aside.

"I love you," he repeated the words firmer, as if he were trying to silence Baz's doubts. Loosen the last binds of self-control he had left. "And I'm ready."

 _No, he wasn't ready_ , Baz tried to reassure himself. He was being irrational, which was his specialty. He wasn't thinking clearly, and the fact he was tempting a vampire whose desire didn't just apply to blood was pointing to his lack of-

Simon cut off his thoughts with a single touch. A hand cradling his left cheek, the touch so gentle and warm that Baz's breath caught in his throat. His heart leaped into his throat, knocking the strangled breath right out, as Simon's other hand cradled the other side of his face, holding him so carefully like he was a precious thing that needed to be protected.

"Simon." His name came out in a low, strangled whimper.

His boyfriend kept the smile on his face as he leaned down till they were at eye-level, making the binds looser. He tried to restrain the bounds, redo the knots but Simon cut them all with a single kiss he placed on his lips. A kiss that was so soft he was sure he was dreaming, so tender his heart was aching, so electric shocks-not sparks, but shocks-pulsed through every vein in his body before reaching his chest where it combusted.

"I trust you." Simon murmured as he eased away from him slightly.

He didn't play fair. He didn't play fair at all. Baz suppose he was simply learning from the best. Simon was so impulsive. He was so stupid. Baz was selfish. Simon wanted him. He wanted Simon. He was trying to resist. Trying to be good but the way those soft, calloused hands drifted down from his face to his neck and to his chest, sliding against his skin made it impossible. The light kisses Simon dropped on his face, his nose, his cheeks, his neck, then back to his lips as his fingers explored made his self-control wither like a flower exposed to the high heat, dying slowly.

"I. Trust. You." he whispered into his ear.

A shiver shook him from head to toe, going section by section, inch by inch, chilling him with the ice-cold pricks before need charged in a whirl of heat, melting the frostbite. In an instant, his hands grasped Simon's bare torso, clinging onto the other boy like he was his lifetime, reaching and touching every inch of skin he could reach. In the next, Simon was laid across the bed and Baz was above him, working on his pants that were the only barrier between them.

He shoved the pants down to his ankles, then kicked them away. He did same for his underwear, feeling embarrassment creeping up in his neck in warm flush as he saw how his cock spring from in between his thighs like a sword.

Dear God.

His eyes drifted over to Simon's, anxious for the boy's reaction, wondering if he took his eagerness as a turn-off. He got his answer as he took in the boy's eyes that were wide, not with distaste as he feared but hunger. Hunger Baz knew matched his own.

When he watched Simon bit down on his bottom lip, teeth catching pink skin, Baz felt the blood stirring, his friend going more excited.

Without taking his eyes away from him, Simon spread his legs open, then his arms, beckoning him to come. Baz pounced on him, burying himself into Simon, wanting to be eight feet deep. Curves and angles were exploded that trembling hands that explored every inch of skin, sketching them with their fingers like they were each other's canvases, then marking them with their lips that left a burning trail in their wake. Groans, sighs, and moans filled the air. Stifled by hungry mouths that devoured and greedy tongues that took all that was given and more. The heat ignite into fire. The fire brewed as they were joined together, Simon biting his lip hard to deal with the pain, Baz kissing every tear in an attempt to sooth it.

The fire built once pain melted into pleasure, building in pressure with every push and pull, every teasing touch against trembling skin, every passionate kiss fueled with need. Growing more and more until it exploded, burning them both in the sweetest way possible as the other's name bellowed from their mouths.

* * *

A string of soft laughter tumbled from Simon's lips as he felt Baz's tracing the nape of his neck with his nose, then his lips. He wanted to turn over to him, kiss him again even though his lips were numb from their previous kisses, but he was too comfortable where he was with Baz's arms wrapped around him, his body heat more soothing than a blanket.

"So," he asked. "I take it you liked your gift?"

Baz stopped mid-kiss, his lips touching Simon's neck but not pressing. Simon pictured those cool gray eyes narrowing before they rolled. The theory was confirmed when he felt hot air from Baz's snort blowing against his neck.

"That has to be one of the most idiotic things you ever said to me," Baz answered. "And considering the fact this is _you_ we're talking about, that is truly saying something."

"Hey!" Simon whacked his arm, the force much weaker than he expected. "I resent that."

"Do I honestly need to recap Simon Snow's greatest hits? Because believe me there's plenty. Starting with the dragon incident our final year."

"Hey, you were there too."

"Only because I wanted a front row seat. Then I realized that if you were dead, I'd have nothing to amuse me."

 _Prat_ , Simon thought, whacking him again. He added more force into this one, but it made no difference. Baz was unfazed. Stupid vampire strength.

Baz laughed, not even bothering to hide his amusement. When Simon raised his hand to swat at him again, Baz cut off him with a slow, tender kiss that developed into another, then another, causing the risen hand to settle against his shoulder, his hold tightening as he melted into the kiss.

"To answer your original question," Baz pressed himself closer against him, his fingers stroking SImon's flushed skin. "I loved it." He dropped a soft kiss on his shoulder blade. "So fact in fact that I think I might have gone a bit overboard."

The last set of words were touched with a twinge of sheepishness and regret as Baz's fingers brushed against column of his neck, against the thick bite-mark dug deep into his skin. At some point, Simon suspected towards the end when they were both heading towards the climax, Baz leaned over and buried his face in his neck. He bit down to deal with the pressure. Neither one realized how hard the bite was till skin was breaking and blood was dripping down his neck.

Baz was still stroking the mark. Simon reached over and placed his hand over his, looking into a familiar pair of eyes he knew better than his own, hooded with remorse.

"I'm sorry." Baz whispered.

"Don't be," Simon turned himself over to the other side, facing him. He cupped his left cheek and stroked his skin. Baz closed his eyes and leaned more into his touch. "I'm not."

"For Crowley's sake, Snow, I hurt you-"

"Not that badly," Simon reminded him. "Yes, you bit me. Yes, I bleed a little-"

"Try a lot."

Unfazed, he continued on, "It stopped. Thanks to you."

Baz said nothing. Simon drew lazy figure-eights against his cheek, waiting patiently. When Baz opened his eyes a bit that when he spoke again, starting with a question.

"Do you regret it?" he asked in a low whisper.

Baz blinked, confused. Then his eyes narrowed slightly as he looked up at him, as if to say _is that really a question?_ "Of course I don't regret it."

"And was it alright for you?" That was one of Simon's worries. Baz was much more experienced than him, having several partners under his belt. He, on the other hand, never made it far with anyone, well Agatha and Baz at least, other than kissing and some touching. While he already covered on the basics on anatomy and which parts went where, he wasn't sure how it would apply partners with the same parts. Along with that, he was scared of disappointing Baz.

His fears, though, withered away as he looked into Baz's eyes that were not longer hooded with remorse but lit with light-hearted annoyance and playfulness. Baz took one look at him and leaned in close to kiss him, his lips easing slightly before coming back again, turning one kiss into two, then three, then four. He pulled away before kiss four could become five and smiled gently at him.

"It was more than alright," he said. "It was incredible."

Warmth stirred in his body. "It was for me too."

Baz dropped a lazy kiss on his forehead, then his lips. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Baz sank down into the bed, collecting him in his arms. Simon laid his head on his chest and wrapped his arms around Baz's torso, holding him just as tight as he was holding him. He sighed in contentment as he felt Baz's elegant fingers comb through his hair, lulling him to sleep.

"This has to be the best Valentine's day ever." Baz said.

"I'm glad." Simon murmured, closing his eyes.

"It's going to be just as good tomorrow."

"Why's that?" he asked, letting out a soft yawn.

"Oh," He could picture the coy smile turning those lips he loved so much as Baz continued to stroke his hair. "Thanks to a certain Valentine's day I got for you."

"Which would be?"

"A simple, little placed called…Hawaii."

Simon's eyes widened, buzzed with alertness. He looked up at Baz and watched that coy smile widened, just before he jumped on the boy, kissing it clean off his face.


End file.
